An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to an adjustable rod assembly, and more particularly, to an adjustable tension-mounted dual rod assembly.
Adjustable length tension-mounted rods for use as curtain or shower curtain rods are generally known. These tension-mounted rods typically include a single straight rod having a first straight shaft that telescopingly receives a second straight shaft, wherein the first and second shafts house a long threaded stud. Dual rod assemblies, such as those having a curved shower curtain rod, however, typically require the use of screws, bolts, and the like in order to permanently fix the curved rod to support surfaces through. This results in dual rod assemblies being more complex to install and the risk of permanently damaging the support surfaces upon removal of the assembly.
It is therefore desirable to provide an adjustable dual rod assembly that is mounted between opposing support surfaces by a tension rod mechanism, thereby providing for simpler installation of the assembly and reducing, if not eliminating, the risk of damage to the support surfaces upon removal of the assembly.